Monster Allergy: A Trip to Heatherfeild
by cassieanimorph01
Summary: Elena has to go to this City, because her dad's job needs him there for a month, ans seeing this as an oppurtunity to see an old friend, her mom dragged her along. Then Elena dragged Zick Along......
1. Old Rival

**Disclaimer: I do not own M.A. that is why this story is in and not in a comic book at stores. Okay? Just read on.**

**A Trip to Heatherfeild**

**Chapter 1-Old Rival**

"This has got to be the worst!"

Elena said a little too overly dramatic. They were at Zick's room. Zick was leaning on a pillow and reading a comic book, while Elena burst out everything.

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun. I mean, four weeks out of this old place? Why'd you guys have to go there anyway?"

He looked up from the rim of the book; Elena slumped onto the other side of the bed. She pouted at the ceiling.

"The company my dad works in has got some project in that place and they need him there for a month. And, unfortunately, my mom has an old friend who lives there, who was very happy to let us stay for a couple of weeks."

Elena rolled her eyes. Zick placed the comic book down and pulled his legs closer to him.

"What's so bad about Weatherfield to make you hate it so much?" he gestured with his hands. "It's Heatherfeild. And it's not the town, that's the problem. It's what's in it, and what's not in it!" "Why? What is it?" Elena breathed in dramatically. "What's not in it, adventure that's all available here in OldMill! And …you." Zick made a slow and gentle smile; he was a little moved by that last sentence. Elena pretended not to see that. She acted more and more annoyed at going to Heatherfeild. Then she abruptly stood up. "I know!" she turned and pointed at Zick. "You can come with us!" Zick was a little slow about the subject. "What? I…, what?" "You'll come, and I don't have to face that gruesome city! Plus we can have our own little adventures there!" Zick processed it in his head. "Little adventures? " "Yeah! Plus it'll be so boring there! At least I'd have someone to be bored with me." Elena stood up and went to the door. "I'll tell your mom about it!" Zick stood, ready to protest. "B-but. Elena I'm allergic to smog, and you said it's a city-"

SBAM!

"You're right, this _is _the worst!" Zick made a bored expression; he had his cheek on his palm while he rested his arm by the side of the car. He stared out the window. They were already passing the big bridge to Heatherfeild. It was raining, and there was the usual traffic. Elena leaned closer so she could also see the view through the frosted glass. She smiled innocently. "Hey, at least we get to spend it together!" (Conversation is in whispers so that Elena's parents will not hear) Elena smirked. Zick made an open mouthed expression "Since when were _you_ the optimist?" Elena shrugged, the smile faded. "I can't believe you got my mom to agree on this!" Zick complained. "Aw, come on. Greta trusts me. And I was pretty convincing, don't you think?" she squinted one eye at him. "Convincing? You told her you wanted me to come with you to this amazingly wonderful place and that for my benefit; you've discovered the solution to my allergies so that I can 'enjoy' it too!"

_Flashback_

"_Zick, I'm going to help you pack." His mother entered his room, holding out his empty backpack .Zick stood up, wide eyed and shocked. 'The little witch actually did it!' he thought. "What?" his mom was already getting stuff from his closet. "N-nothing, what do you mean, pack?" "You're going with Elena and Julie and the rest of the Potatoes to that city. It was really sweet of Elena to think of you. She wanted you to come along." When his mother's back was turned, Zick scowled and muttered. "Sure. Very sweet, Elena." "And she said she has a solution for your allergies." Yeah, she does. Thought Zick. I know a pair of corks when I see one._

Elena looked smug. "Well, consider this a favor you'll be doing for me, I mean, after all the times I've saved your skin."

"Zick rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with this place anyway?"

Elena's face darkened. Zick shot up an eyebrow in confusion. "You have no idea Zick…., in this place…., lives the wicked witch there is! She may even be an Anguana, for all I know, the worst of the bunch. …..and her name..." Elena points her finger up dramatically. "…her name is –"

"IRMA!"

A call came from downstairs of the Lair residence. Irma's mom hollered. "IRMA! Get down here!" Irma was in her room. She was curled up in her bed; a phone was by her ear. She was all smiles and giggles until her mom interrupted her conversation with Joel. "*Sigh* I have to go Jay, duty calls." The boy laughed. She dropped the phone gently, she smiled. She looked out the window. It was raining. Rain meant _water_. But then a car parked and the smile quickly faded away.

She stomped her way downstairs. _"Somebody call the Guardians, a monster's in town"_ she thought. She heard them all in the living room. She could bet her mom was chattering away, excitedly, with her old friend. She entered the living room. Of course. The Potatoes are here. There's Harvey, and Julie, those must be the twins that her mother was talking about…... wait…., where _is_ the little twerp? She walked in some more; all the other seats on the chairs were occupied, so Irma just stood.

"There you are." Irma's mom said.

Irma grumbled something about this being the worst day ever.

"My, you've grown a whole lot, since the last time we saw you." Julie Potato commented. Anna smiled. "Where's little boy, Christopher?"

"He's in this fieldtrip." Anna explains. "He'll be back at 8. Where's your little girl?" _Yeah, where's the little mass of horror? _Irma thought.

"Aren't' you going in?" Zick asked. Elena was leaning on the car; her bag was on the ground beside her. Zick had his backpack on one arm, he, too didn't want to enter the house. "No." Elena mumbled, crossing her arms. Zick looked innocently at the house. He leaned back as well. "Then, what now?"

"I don't know, we wait for our deaths?" Elena suggested.

"Aw, come on. It's probably not that bad." although he was a little unsure of that.

Elena sighed. "Fine, let's go in."

"This must be Elena." Irma's mom said with a welcoming smile. Elena forced a smile. Zick felt a little out of place. "And who's this? I don't recall you having a son."

Before Julie could answer Elena interrupted. "No, this is my friend. He doesn't talk that much so I'll be doing the talking for him" Zick gave her a questioning look. She grinned. She whispered in his ear 'the less we talk, the less trouble we'd get into.' 'You? Worrying about trouble? Must be something in the air' he made a teasing smile. Irma was staring at them from her corner. She narrowed her eyes.

Elena dragged Zick back to the outside. The sight of her old arch enemy sent flares of frustration throughout her entire body. But little did she know Irma followed as well. They were standing by the car again. Elena opened the door. "This is ridiculous; you don't have any idea on what to do, do you?" Zick crossed his arms, acting the part of the patient friend with an: I'm telling you now so I can say I told you so, later. Look. Elena climbed into the car, searching for the key. "Darn! They took it with them!" "what are you planning to do anyway?" "Escape! Duh! I'm out of here!" "What's wrong?" "That girl used to pull on my braids when we were little; we used to fight a whole lot! And the people here are too snobbish and to good to be true." "Aw, come on, her mom seemed nice enough." "Not the adults. I mean, this place is packed with those kinds of kids." Just then Irma was behind Zick and was looking into the car, as well. "You're a whole lot young, to be able to drive." She said with a wise guy look.

"None of your business witch!" Elena barked.

"Shut up, Potato head!"

This argument looked bad enough, but it was worse for Zick because he was in the middle of both of them. His ears hurt.

"Looks, like you've got a lot of catching up to do." He said. "But can you not scream in my ears?!" the two stopped shouting.

"Who's this?" Irma asked.

"He's my friend! And if you don't stay out of our way, he'll curse you with his awesome super human powers!"

Irma cocked an eyebrow. Zick looked like he wanted to strangle Elena for not keeping half of his secret safe like she luckily Irma didn't really care about that comment. "I thought you said he couldn't speak."

"Yeah, so he wouldn't be forced to talk to you!" She pointed at Irma's smiled, ready for a comeback."Oh… why? You afraid I'll steal your little boyfriend?" Irma laughed.

Elena glared at her. She climbed out of the car and grabbed Zick's arm. "Come on, let's get out of here." Zick looked back at Irma."I don't understand, why didn't you retort, like you usually do? And what's up with you two, anyway?"

"Long story."

"Oh? Tell me anyway."

"You'll be staying in Irma's room. Christopher is hard to convince, so…, I hope you don't mind sharing?" Irma's mom asked.

Irma was tagging along, she butted in and said "Mom, her friend's a boy; you want them to share a room?"

"Irma, they're only ten."

Zick and Elena were silent for a moment as the two argued. "Why me? Why don't you let them stay in that little brat's room?"

"Irma th-"

"Uhm, its okay, Mrs. Lair. We could share."Elena said. "It's my fault for bringing a friend along, see I'm worried he'll die when I'm gone even for just a month. He gets into trouble a lot, but don't worry I'll handle him."

"What?!" Zick was ready to protest, Elena slapped her hand over his mouth. "You know how it is." She said.

Irma crossed her arms and coked an eyebrow. Then she turned to her mom. "But mom, where will I stay?"

"I've cleaned up the attic..." her mom opened the door to Irma's room. But when the two saw the room, they were horrified. Her room was a mess! Posters were peeling off the walls, some of her clothes were lying around, and her pet turtle was out of his little area. Her books were lying around, unopened.

"Uhm, we'll take the attic!" Elena said quickly.

"Hey, Mrs Lair. Is Irma home?" asked Taranee, Haylin was with her. They were slightly embarrassed when they found out that she had guests. "Sorry to disturb you." Haylin said. 'That's alright, Irma's upstairs with the kids." They nodded and made their way to Irma's room. But on the way they could hear shouts from the attic.

"Stop pulling my hair you toad!" Elena shouted as Irma pulled one of her braids.

"You started it!"

Zick was left horrified, trying to get in between them and stop this mess. Just then Taranee and Haylin climbed up, and immediately pulled Irma back. "Irma! What were you doing, pulling up a little girl's hair?" Haylin asked practically shouting, but not that angrily only with shock. "Who are these kids anyway?" Taranee asked. "Those are the kids of some friend of my mom who'll be staying here for a couple of weeks." "And you decided to welcome them with the act of pulling her braids?" Haylin narrowed one eye.

"The little twerp started it."

"What are your names?" Taranee asked in a friendly tone.

"That's Potato girl and her friend, Tick." Irma interrupted before Elena could speak.

"It's Elena and Zick!" she said, clearing out the mistake that Irma made with their names.

"They're staying here?" Taranee asked.

"Yep. For a month, I guess. This is my mom's fault."

"How long have you known Irma?" asked Haylin quickly understanding the predicament.

"Long enough to find out what a big meanie she is!"

Taranee and Haylin shot surprised looks at Irma. She scowled.

"Hey! Your hair's blue!" Haylin exclaimed. She had on a goofy grin.

She was pointing like an idiot at Zick's hair. Taranee crouched a bit, engaging in conversation.

"You two don't look alike, to be twins, but you have the same height. Who is older?" Taranee asked.

"Oh, he's not my brother, if that's what you're trying to say. He's my friend. And we're both ten." Elena explained.

_**Okay, first chapter ends here. Hope you guys like it. And no, Irma's not that evil, she just doesn't like Elena, hehe, you'll see why.**_


	2. A Deal

A trip to Heatherfeild

Chapter 2 A Deal

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own M.A. and W.I.T.C.H., because if I owned it would not be cancelled (Why must the good get cancelled so young?!) and I would not be writing here in . ='w'= okay? So happy reading**

**If you haven't read the first chap, I suggest you do, because you would not be able to understand this properly. :D good day.**

"Mom, I'm going out to see some friends" Irma called out, heading out of the door. Irma's mom's head popped out from the living room. "Oh? Okay then don't forget to bring a coat on its rather windy –, wait I have an idea!"

_Uh-oh _"What?"

Irma's mother pointed to the car outside, she smiled thoughtfully. "No!" Irma shouted.

"Aw, come on."

(Irma's side)

The next thing that happened she was stomping her way towards the car.

(Zick and Elena)

Sure enough Zick and Elena were leaning against it, Zick wanting to go someplace less "smog – filled" with Elena who doesn't seem to want to get away from the car until her parents have decided they should take her back home. "Elena, can we get awa-"

"No! Not until my parents come to their senses and take us back to old mill!"

"Not to burst you bubble," Zick said breathing in from his inhaler "But, you actually think your parents are gonna take you back home after that long 5 hour trip?"

Just then Irma was standing in front of them. She was staring at them like they were the most annoying things in the planet.

They stared back.

Elena was glaring, more like it.

"You two twerps are coming with me."

"Going to take us to your evil lair?!" Elena squinted one eye.

"I wish, but no. you guys HAVE to come with Me." back at the house. Mrs. Lair and Mrs. Potato both had goofy grins and were waving at them. Irma then cupped her hand and whispered. "Okay, you'll come with me, just to get out of this and so my mom will allow me to go out, then, when we're far off, I'll let you to go on your own."

Elena considered this.

"But what if we get lost?" Zick asked.

"Well, you've got a phone, right?"

The two stared.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Irma slapped her forehead. 'How, bout, Pocket money?"

Zick nodded Elena crossed her arms. "Wait, we'll be helping you, but…what's in it for us?"

Irma grimaced. "Oh. Think of it as a favor I'm doing for you, this way the parents won't know that you two are going out."

"Huh?"

"But we always go out before, in OldMill." said Elena.

"You do?" Irma looked stunned then puzzled …then. "Wha -, oh, that kind of going out, you know what forget it! You, honestly, want to stay at a house with a bunch of adults giving you goofy grins or do you want to go hang around wherever you want.? Come on, it'll be good for both of us."

(Irma)

Irma had separated ways with the two, and besides she _is_ the guardian of water, so if in case they get lost she can find them anyway. She was on her way to meet Joel and some of the other guys at the beach. (She could bet Cornelia would be there because Peter was there.) And maybe Will and Tara and Hay. There's nothing like a swim that would make you feel calm after such a rough day.

"Sigh. I can't wait for all this to pass,"

(Zick and Elena)

"Which way is which?" said Zick staring at the sights and trying hard not to sneeze.

"I don't know, but think about it, we can go anywhere we want!" Elena said enthusiastically. Trying really hard to make this sound exciting.

"That is if we know where _anywhere_ is." Zick frowned at the crowd in front of him. There were a lot of people, all moving as if they have no time to lose. Even the stray animals seemed jumpy. But this wasn't the cause of any monster, and he knew that. This was a city. It was normal. Normal, there's that word. The dreaded word.

____________________________________________________  
(WITCH)

"Hey, Irma." said Cornelia. "HeyHay called me a while ago thought you'd be baby sitting." The other girls giggled. Irma dropped her bag on the sand and slumped down next to Will. "Nah, I called the pest controllers and they took care of em'. So what's up?"

The other girls looked anxiously at Will. Will was straight faced, and then a smile began to form on her face. "Well…Matt is coming for a visit here this month!" She suddenly sprung up in her own words and squealed. The others joined in.

"Oh my gosh! That's great Will!" said Haylin.

Cornelia crossed her arms. "So he said yes to the invite, then?"

"Yep. Thank you reunion! Since our school having a reunion, I'm so psyched about it! It means Matt could have a reason enough to see his girlfriend!"

Then the girls began giggling and babbling on and on about how great this is gonna' be, even Will, who doesn't usually act this way. But then Cornelia decided to make Irma's day by saying: "What a coincidence, isn't it Irma? Matt is staying here for the same long time as those folks from that town are. Don't you just find that thrilling?" she smiled at her own sarcasm. Irma scowled.

'What folks?" Will asked but all she could think about was Matt, but she asked anyway. She was still interested.

"Aw, some friend of my mom..." she told the story.

"And you should see the blue haired boy Will! He's like a walking blue crayon!" Haylin giggled. But knowing Haylin, she really did find this amazing and she was not, at the least, trying to insult anybody. Will made a smile that says she understood her friend's enthusiasm.

"But the girl's nose is a real joke." Irma laughed. "It suits her name, you'll laugh when you see her."

"No need to be mean, Irma. You're giving them a hard time; they're only ten for Pete's sake!" Haylin frowned.

"That's because you have a liking for aliens, HeyHay. And those two came from that same species."

(Zick ane Elena)

"Look, mommy! Look at that girl's nose! It looks funny." A little boy holding his mom's hand pointed at Elena, who was fuming. They were still, up till now, trying to figure out where to go. Zick tried hard not to laugh. The woman twitched her mouth slightly as if she was going to laugh, but she looked up and said: "No, Tommy. That little girl's nose is not funny. She can't help it if she was born that way." Zick was choking with laughter, as he pulled on Elena's arm. Elena was pulling up her sleeves, turning red. Too speechless to talk back. The mom pulled the little boy away and into the store before Elena could give them a piece of her mind.

"You know what, let's just go back. I mean, we have no idea where to go. So what's the point?" said Zick as gently as he could so as not to over frustrate Elena. Elena, who snorted and grunted, nodded anyway. 'You're right, I – Holy Spit!" Zick turned to look at what she was looking at. 'What?" Without a word Elena pulled on his arm and dragged him along with her. "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" she just said. "What is it? What is it? Let me go! Let me go!" She was pulling him, and running down the side walk of the city. People kept looking at them with weirded out expressions. Zick was barely keeping control of his own two feet. She went into a back alley, and finally let Zick go, he was panting and sweating and glared at her. "Mind telling me what that was about?" but when he looked up at her he saw that she was looking up at the sky above. He too, looked up, and saw…

"Holy Spit! Get down from there!" Elena called up to a Bombo who was trying to keep itself on the piece of wire of some sort. Was it strong enough to handle a tubby Bombo? "I no named Holy Spit, I named Bombo!" the Bombo said, but still shuddered anyway since it almost fell. Zick immediately saw the possibilities as well. He cupped his hands to make a megaphone. "**Hey. You. Answer me!" **he called using the Tone. **"What are you doing here?**". The monster looked annoyed at Zick. "Is idiot tamer? Can't see Bombo is trying to do?" Zick slapped his forehead. "Yes." He said exasperatedly. "What I mean is…, what are you doing here in the middle of this city? Don't tell me there's a detention oasis here in Heatherfeild?" The Bombo clunged onto the wire. "Get Bombo on first down!" He said. Zick looked a little annoyed. Elena shot him a look, and he nodded. "We'll get you down, just hang on!" _Then we'll get some answers. _Whispered Elena trying to reassure him, and her about something.

(WITCH)

(At Golden (not sure if that is what the resto is called, it's been a long time since I read a lot from witch))

The girls ordered the usual.

"So, what else is new? I mean after the whole Screaming man thing, you'd think we'll be having a lot of free time?" said Irma.

Will was quietly sipping her milkshake. Cornelia was scowling for some reason. Taranee looked worried. While Haylin looked sad.

"What did I say?" asked Irma.

"There's no problems anymore" said Haylin.

"What do you mean?" Irma again.

"She means, with all the normality and safeness, maybe Kandrakar doesn't need us anymore!" Cornelia crosses her arms.

Irma looks surprised. "That's ridiculous!"

"But the time will come, Irma." said Taranee reasonably.

They all looked at Will. Will had a glint of sadness in her eyes. "Well….that just means we're back to our normal lives, we get on with our lives then…"

They didn't respond to that, but Cornelia looked ready to, but decided not to talk.

(Zick and Elena)

"So, you're saying all the monsters from Bibbur–si, are…evacuating?" Zick said, not believing what the Bombo just said.

"Why?" Elena said.

Bombo shrugs. "There is big trouble in Bigburg. No safe for monsters no more."

"What do you mean?" Zick's face grew serious.

The Bombo's face turned grim. "Gorkas and Anguanas joined together beat Tutors. Tutors seek Tamers' help. Plan next move, monsters go safe homes, find city. Bombo got lost. Bombo with other mosters."

"What? You're saying there are monsters who wandered off here? but how." asked Elena.

"Tutor says. Keeper have good place in Heatherfeild, yes, much far away from Bibbur-si." said the Bombo.

"Do you know where this keeper is?" asked Zick.

The Bombo shrugs again. "Me not know, me got lost away from group."

Elena looked at Zick, Zick nodded.

"This is really serious, Zick."

"I know. I wonder what's happening out there…."

**Okay, this is the end of chapter 2. The war actually started a few days ago before they left for Heatherfeild, but news hasn't been brought to the Tamers yet. And meanwhile with WITCH they have no missions to do anymore so maybe this means it's time to hang up the costume? Find out in the following chapters!**


	3. Different kinds of Relationships

A trip to Heatherfeild

Chapter 3 – Different kinds of Relationships

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own M.A. and W.I.T.C.H., because if I owned it would not be cancelled (Why must the good get cancelled so young?!) and I would not be writing here in . ='w'= okay? So happy reading**

(Will)

"Mom, I'm Home." she dropped her keys to a table at the side of the door. She clicked on the hall lights. "Mom? Dean? _( I sort of forgot what she called her step father, but I know it's not dad, just correct me if I am wrong)_. She looked at the hall. The living room lights were on. "Mom?" Will walked towards the living room. "Mo-"

"Surprise!" said her mom and Dean. (_again, I'm not sure if that's his name_). Will stared at the two of them. "Okay, either you forgot that I don't play hide and seek anymore, or you forgot that my birthday isn't till' three months from now…"

"Now dear," said her mom. "We just want to congratulate you for a job well done."

"Huh? On what?"

"Your math teacher called. She said you got a perfect score!" said Dean. _Really? Wow. Must be because of the abundance of time I have since the last mission._ Thought Will. But the two looked a little more excited for it to be just that. "But that's not all." Said Dean. Susan smiled_. (not sure if that's her name too.) _"Okay, you can come out now!" she called. Will looked at the direction her mom was calling to, and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"MATT!"

She ran and immediately hugged him.

(Irma)

Irma was walking her way home but just as she turned a curb she saw her old friend, Martin. He seemed gloomy, very unlike him. Suddenly she remembered that his French girlfriend went back to France. "Hey." She said. He looked up slightly. "Oh, hi Irma." she smiled. "How you doing?" she asked. Martin sighed. "Fine, I guess." "Oh?" "I have to go, see you around, Irma." Irma followed her gaze towards his direction, a small longing frown had been drawn on her face, although she wasn't quite sure why.

"Mom! I'm home."

"Oh, Irma! There you are!" her mom was dressed. "We're going out. Your dad and I, and the Potatoes. I need you to baby sit the twins and Chris and little Elena and her friend."

Irma's jaw dropped. "What?!"

(Zick and Elena)

(In the Lair's attic)

"You and your friends stay quiet here for a while, while we try and find that Keeper you were talking about okay?" said Elena to the Bombo who was huddled up in a corner with some young kindergarten monsters. They recently figured out that this Bombo was a teacher. Zick shook his head.

"No. _you're_ a keeper now Elena, you have your responsibility, so stay here and keep an eye on them. _I'll_ look for the keeper." said Zick with an authorative tone.

Elena scowled. "Why do _you_ always do this to me? You always get the fun!"

"It's not about the fun Elena."

"Then what?"

"I –"Zick turned away. "This is serious."

Elena breathed in heavily. "I know, that's why I want to come. You can't survive out there alone –"

"WHEN WILL YOU GET THE MESSAGE THAT I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!?!"

Elena was drawn back for a few second, then: "WHO SAYS I NEED PROTECTING?" she crossed her arms.

"You're so difficult!"

"Yeah? So what if I am?"

"What if the Gorkas are on their track and found their way into Heatherfeild? What if they attack?" he pointed at the monsters. The kindergarteners huddled in a corner. The Bombo looked worriedly at the two humans.

"So? That only gives me enough reason to have to be there for you!"

"Oh yeah? What if you die? "

Elena gulped. She winced it away. "W-well y-yeah? So what if I die?"

"You have no idea what kind of impact that'll turn out for m-"Zick paused. "For your parents."

"So? At least I know I died helping others."

Zick was this close to bursting into fits of screams and tears and all other kinds of emotions. _Why was she being so difficult?_

"Look we've been through this before, you know you need me. And some friend you are! I invited you to come with us and you won't even let me go with you?!" Elena said.

"Hey! It's not like I asked you to let me come. Again, it was you who came to me!" Zick yelled.

"Hey! Well, why don't you just say it to my face that you don't like my company?! Why do you keep trying to push me away from all the adventure? You never tell Lay and Teddy –"

"Oh, what do they have anything to do with this?!"

"They have a lot to do with everything! I mean, it's not as if you tell them to back off. It's not as if they sacrificed their guts for you! It's not like –"

"Teddy and Lay can take care of themselves!"

"Oh? And I can't!" Elena retorted.

"STOP DOING THIS TO ME!" Zick shouted.

"WHAT AM I DOING THIS TIME?! HUH?" Elena raised her voice.

The Bombo had enough and lifted the two; each was in each of his hands. But the fighting continued.

"Why don't you ever just listen to me?!"

"Yeah, I don't but my not listening to you always turns out great in the end, doesn't it?"

"Yeah? But what if it doesn't this time?! We're all alone Elena! No other tamers, no dad, no Timothy to help! If I screwed up and something happens to you .."

"Who says you're going to screw up? You're not alone that's why I'm going to help."

"I'd rather be alone!"

(In the background of their quarrel)

"Please stop!" pleaded a baby Bombo. The other baby monsters cried.

The twins were crying in a room downstairs.

"Hey! You two! Shut up!" Irma shouted, while turning the volume of her stereo to the loudest volume.

(Back to the fight)

"Zick you're so stupid! After all I've done for you I thought you were my friend!" Elena was fighting tears.

Zick's anger lowered down a bit. "I…I am."

"Then why do you keep pushing me away! You don't need me at all!"

"What are you talking about that's not –"

"When you met those other Tamer kids, I got scared that you won't be my friend anymore now that you found some friends like you, then your mom made me a keeper….but I guess a keeper isn't like a tamer, now, is it?" Elena rubbed her eyes.

"I do need you." Zick smiled gently.

"Oh yeah?"

"That's why I'm not gonna' let you come."

"WHAT?!"

"I already told you." His face grew serious again. "I need you, that's why you shouldn't come. Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"What are you getting at?"

The Bombo let them down again, since the tension cooled.

Zick turned slightly pink. (I mean for someone who's pale, can you imagine the pink effect? It'll be obvious!)

"Wh- What I mean is,…uh…I – uh"

"WHAT IS WITH THE SCREAMING FROM UP HERE?!" Irma banged the attic hatch open.

She stared at the two facing each other. She couldn't see the monsters, but the monsters were in a wide eyed totally shocked pose.

"Okay, what are you two doing?"

"Uh.."

"P-playing…Monster!" Elena said.

"Huh?"

"Y-yeah." Zick said.

Irma rolled her eyes. "Ooookay. kids." She shook her head. "Come down, my mom says I have to feed you, even though I'd rather you starve to death," she gestured at Elena.

"Darn it. All that for nothing." muttered Zick.

"So, can I come?"

**End of chapter: so I basically put in all the anger of Zick and Elena in here, didn't I? Aw, you all know it. They're like that cuz they care about each other. And new surprises a new war will emerge. And would this be the last story of the Guardians as Guardians? See in following chapters.**


End file.
